


Warm Welcome

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Nesting, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa helps Ai get settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to a request by rasu. Thanks for suggesting nagitori! Also ArchangelMason asked for more Ai and daverystrider asked for more Rei (I know he's not a main character here, but he'll be featured eventually, promise!).
> 
> It takes place right after Ai joins the pack (post The Role of a Beta and pre A Change of Pace).

Nagisa threw the doors wide open.

"And _this_ is the Omega room! For us!"

Ai looked around. The room was full of futons, covering the entire floor. A stack of firm cushions was in one corner and pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere. Sliding doors on one wall were slightly open to reveal the closet within. Nagisa was bouncing on the balls of his feet next to Ai, waiting for his reaction.

"It looks cozy," he said, smiling. “There’s so much bedding!”

"I know, right? C'mon, I've been so lonely in here by myself I've never bothered to build much of a nest. Let's make one now!" Nagisa grabbed his arm, making him drop his bags, and pulled him inside. Ai let out a laugh, despite his nervousness. Nagisa's enthusiasm was infectious.

They started by grabbing the cushions and using them to form some walls. Futons were piled in the middle and covered with blankets and pillows. Nagisa ran out for a moment and came back with rope, which they strung across the room. Together, they heaved a heavy quilt over it to form a roof. Then they stood back to admire their creation.

"Wow, you two sure have been busy." Ai jumped and turned to see Sousuke leaning against the door frame. A blush rose in his cheeks at the sight of the Alpha. His mark was still fresh on Ai's neck and the Omega vividly remembered their night together.

Nagisa was less enchanted.

"Hey, get out of here! This is our nest, no Alphas allowed! Shoo!" He began shoving at Sousuke, but the man didn't budge an inch, merely staring down at the small blonde with an affectionate smirk. Nagisa groaned in annoyance and head-butted Sousuke in the stomach to no avail.

"Ai-chan, c'mon! Help me get him out of here!"

"Oh, um," Ai made eye contact with Sousuke and flushed. The Alpha chuckled.

"Alright alright, I'm leaving. Have a good night, you two." He gave an easy wave and sauntered off. Nagisa shut the doors with a huff, then whirled on Ai, face breaking into a grin.

"Finally! Let's go!" He took Ai's hand and pulled him over to the nest. They crawled inside and Ai let out a sigh of contentment. It was warm and cozy, a big cocoon of soft. Nagisa flopped down on one of the pillows, wiggling happily.

"Ah, this is great! Get over here!" He tugged on Ai's shirt until he laid down beside him. Then he snuggled close and started playing with Ai's hair

"I'm really glad you joined the pack, Ai-chan."

"Me, too." Ai blushed a little. It was warm and Nagisa very close. The blonde smiled and pecked Ai on the lips. Ai blinked, then smiled back. Nagisa brightened at Ai's positive reaction and kissed him again, longer and with a little more force. Then he nosed at Ai's cheeks, nudging forward until Ai was on his back, Nagisa lying close beside him.

"Nagisa-kun..." he murmured, reaching over to run a hand through his curly hair. Nagisa leaned into the touch, letting out a little croon, a cute imitation of the Alpha sound. Then he ducked his head forward and nipped lightly at Ai's chin, causing him to squeak in surprise. The blonde's eyes took on a sultry gleam.

"Submit to me, Ai-chan. I'll take care of you." Ai blinked than flushed, sputtering a little.

"Hey, who says I'm the one –," but Nagisa cut him off with a giggle, gaze returning to normal.

"Are you going to try to rank me, Ai-chan?"

Ai pouted. "So what if I am?"

"Ha! Alright, alright, we can save that for later. For now..." he trailed off and ran a hand up Ai's side, squeezing at his chest. Ai let out an involuntary, "Nhnn!" and Nagisa grinned.

"You make such cute noises, Ai-chan!" He leaned in and kissed Ai hard, smashing their lips together. Ai made a stifled noise of surprise, then pressed up into the kiss. They tangling their fingers in each other’s' hair and Nagisa helped Ai relax his lips, easing them open. The kisses became sloppier, wet and eager, and suddenly the nest felt way too hot.

Ai broke the kiss off, panting. "C-can I take of my –," but Nagisa was already tugging at his shirt.

"Everything," he finished, giggling. After taking care of Ai’s shirt, he pulled his off too, then nodded at Ai's shorts as he disposed of his own. "C'mon!"

Ai bit his lip, but unbuttoned them and pushed them and his underwear down his legs, kicking them off. He felt a little self-conscious, but Nagisa was already pressed up against him, his skin soft and radiating body heat.

"You're so pretty, Ai-chan," he purred, running his hands along Ai's side.

"You too, Nagisa-kun," Ai replied shyly. He was a bit scrawnier than Nagisa, but the other Omega didn't seemed to mind. Nagisa was kissing at his chest and making pleased noises. On impulse, Ai slid his hands down Nagisa's back and grabbed his ass, squeezing gently.

"Mmhmmm!" Nagisa raised his hips, pushing his ass up into Ai's hands. Then he captured Ai's mouth again, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth.

As they made out, Nagisa slid a leg in-between Ai's, pressing up into him. Ai gasped at the thrill it sent through his belly. They rubbed up against each other, hands grasping and breath hot on each other's skin. Then Nagisa climbed on top of Ai and kissed down his stomach, settling between his legs.

"Nagisa-kun?" Ai asked, flushed. Nagisa winked at him.

"Relax, Ai-chan! I said I'd take care of you!" And with that, he ducked his head and licked a wide stripe up Ai's cunt. Ai's head fell back and he spread his legs wider at the sensation. Nagisa continued immediately, exploring Ai's folds with his tongue. He swirled the tip around Ai's clit then darted down, lapping at his hole. Ai quivered in front of him, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. His breath hitched when Nagisa slipped a finger into him, pressing at the inner walls.

"You taste really good, Ai-chan," Nagisa said easily and Ai blushed hard.

"Don't just say that!" he protested, but Nagisa ignored him, dropping his mouth back down to latch onto Ai's clit. The tip of his tongue lightly flicked across it as he inserted another finger, pumping them inside of Ai. Then he curled his fingers and Ai jerked.

"Nagi-ah!" The blonde Omega didn't stop, swirling his tongue around and across Ai’s sensitive skin. Something was rising in Ai, a kind of tension building between his legs. As Nagisa crooked his fingers again, it overflowed all at once, flooding his body with pleasure. He gasped and pushed at Nagisa's head until he lifted it.

Nagisa didn't remove his fingers right away though, continuing to move them slowly inside Ai as the Omega panted.

"Wow, Ai-chan, I can feel it," he murmured, gazing down at Ai with interest. Ai's muscles were clenching around his fingers rhythmically, the pulse of it slowing as Ai came down from his orgasm. Finally, he slid his fingers out and Ai sighed, eyes still closed.

Quickly, Nagisa wiped off his mouth and fingers on one of the blankets and crawled up so he could curl around him, peppering his face with small kisses. Ai leaned into him, nuzzling blindly at his neck and Nagisa giggled.

"What it that good, Ai-chan?" Ai made a small noise. "Hehe, I'm glad! Told you I'd take care of you! Can I bite you now?"

Slowly, Ai blinked his eyes open, squinting up at Nagisa's earnest grin. Another tremor of pleasure went through him and his head fell to the side, baring his neck. Nagisa's eyes lit up and cradled Ai closer. Opening his mouth wide, he sunk his teeth into the side of Ai's neck, and the Omega let out a weak cry. Nagisa made sure the bite was good and deep, then pulled off, licking quickly at the wound so they wouldn't get blood on the blankets.

Ai's hand lifted and stroked Nagisa's hair as he lapped at his neck. When the blonde was satisfied that the wound had started to heal, he lifted his head to kiss Ai brightly.

"Pretty Ai-chan! You're mine now!" He rubbed their cheeks together and giggled happily. Ai smiled back and they kissed a few more times, slow and gentle. Then Ai gazed at the blonde Omega worriedly.

"Shouldn't I do something for you too?" he asked, and Nagisa cocked his head to the side, considering.

“This was your first time with another Omega, right?” Ai flushed, and nodded. “Okay, well you can practice on me as much as you like later! But for now, why don’t you just finger me while I use this!” He’d reached over to grab his abandoned shorts and now pulled a small vibrator out of a pocket. “I snagged it before we came in here!”

Ai peered at it curiously. “Okay,” he said slowly. “What should I do?”

Nagisa lay back, wriggling a little to get comfortable in the pillows, and flopped his legs open. “Why don’t you just touch me a bit first, to get yourself comfortable! I don’t mind!”

Ai bit his lip and moved closer until he was between Nagisa’s legs. The blonde Omega’s cunt was glistening wet. Ai reached out and gently ran a finger through the slick, sending a little shiver through Nagisa.

“You’re so wet, Nagisa-kun,” he said, voice tinged with amazement. Nagisa giggled.

“Sure! You make such sexy sounds, Ai-chan, I got really turned on!”

Ai smiled shyly, and started exploring Nagisa with his finger. The skin was soft and slippery, and Nagisa made little noises as he moved. He slid his finger down and found Nagisa’s hole, pressing inside easily. The blonde Omega sighed with pleasure.

“Ah, that feels good. Finger me a bit, okay? You can use more than one too!” He clicked on the vibrator and the air filled with its low hum. Ai started to pump his finger slowly as Nagisa pressed the vibrator to his clit, letting out a long moan as it made contact.

Ai watched curiously as Nagisa subtly shifted the vibrator, circling his clit and pressing into it from different angles. He could feel the Omega’s muscles clench around his finger as he hit different spots. Sometimes he moved the vibrator away immediately, other times he pressed it in more, riding the vibrations. When it seemed like the right time, Ai slipped another finger in beside the first, and Nagisa ground himself onto them, letting out a little moan.

“Yeah, Ai-chan, just like that. Move them around.”

Scooting a little closer, Ai began scissoring his fingers and Nagisa reacted immediately, rolling his hips and panting. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be concentrating on the sensations. The hand not holding the vibrator pulled at Ai, dragging him down into a rough kiss. Ai did his best to keep his rhythm steady as he moved his lips against Nagisa’s.

“Nhnnn, Ai-chan, I’m close…” Nagisa panted into his mouth, then shuddered, squeezing his eyes tight shut. Ai stopped moving immediately, watching as Nagisa tensed for a long moment, then relaxed, clicking off the vibrator with his thumb. Ai pet Nagisa’s hair gently, then blinked in surprise. He _could_ feel Nagisa’s orgasm, in the pulse of muscle against his fingers. Nagisa pushed at his hand and he removed them, almost sorry. It had been a strange sensation, but he liked what it represented.

After a minute of quiet breathing, during which Ai stroked Nagisa’s warm skin tenderly, the blonde Omega yawned.  

"Bedtime!" he announced, and sat up so he could shift the blankets around, covering the damp spot their sex had left behind. Then he darted out of the nest so he could turn off the lights. When he got back, Ai was starting to nod off. Nagisa snuggled in close to the other Omega, throwing a leg and arm over him so their naked bodies were pressed together. Sleepily, Ai nosed at his hair, and Nagisa stretched up to peck his lips again before resting his head on his pillow.

"G'night, Ai-chan," he mumbled and Ai made an unintelligible sound in response. They settled into each other and their heartbeats slowed as they were lulled to sleep by each other's breathing.

 

 

Sousuke caught Rin lurking outside the Omega room after the lights inside had already gone off.

"What'dyou think you're doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Rin jumped a little, guiltily. "It smells good in there," he whined, looking wistfully at the door. Sousuke snorted.

"I'm sure it does. But you know the rules. That's _their_ room. 'No Alphas allowed,' as Nagisa put it so eloquently."

Rin grumbled, but allowed Sousuke to throw an arm over his neck and steer him away.

 

 

Ai stirred, morning sun filtering through the quilt above his head and warming his face. Blinking slowly, he tried to make out his surroundings in the low light. Nagisa shifted beside him, hugging his torso closer, and the previous night came rushing back. He lived here now, at the packhouse, and while the thought made him nervous, he was more than a little excited. They had accepted him, brought him in as one of their own. He would be taken care of, and in return, he belonged to them. Their Omega.

He blushed to himself. The Alphas here were so handsome. And Nagisa certainly knew how to use his tongue. If this was what being theirs meant, he wasn’t complaining. Ai ran his fingers through Nagisa’s curly hair gently, eyes drifting over the many marks adorning his skin. He’d been ranked by the lowest-ranking member of the pack, so now he was at the bottom. But Nagisa had been kind and welcoming, if a little overly enthusiastic. Ai nosed at the blonde absently. He was determined to pull his weight in the pack, whatever they wanted from him.

Nagisa reacted to the attention, nose wrinkling as he let out a small yawn. He stretched, spreading out his fingers and toes, then relaxed all at once. Squinting, his focused on Ai’s face.

“Morin’ Ai-chan,” he said sleepily, laying his head back down on his pillow. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel good, Nagisa-kun. I had fun last night.” Nagisa’s face stretched into a bright smile. “But I think I need a shower.”

“Ah, me too! Let’s go now!” He was wide-awake in an instant, and after a quick peck on Ai’s lips, he crawled out of the nest, giving Ai a nice view of his naked ass. Ai followed him, cheeks pink.

The blonde Omega dug some towels out of the closet and they wrapped them around their chests. As they made their way to the bathroom, Ai looked around self-consciously, but no one was in the hall. However, he could hear sounds coming from downstairs.

Nagisa tossed his towel onto a hook as soon as they entered the bathroom, making Ai wonder why he’d bothered covering himself at all. The space was big, with two sizeable baths and shower heads along one wall. Around a corner, he saw some toilet stalls, and sinks. Shelving next to them housed everyone’s toiletries. Nagisa grabbed some shampoo and conditioner and beckoned Ai over to the showers. He turned on two of the spigots and tested the water with his hand, waiting for it to warm up.

“You can use this stuff, Ai-chan,” he said, shifting the bottles in his other arm. “We all share anyway!”

“Thank you, Nagisa-kun,” Ai replied, a little nervous. There wasn’t much privacy, but he supposed that kind of stuff didn’t matter anymore. When the water was an acceptable temperature, Nagisa pulled him under the spray, barely giving him time to throw his towel of the lip of one of the baths. Ai gave a little yip, but quickly settled under the warm water. It felt good against his skin, washing away the sweat from sleeping pressed up against Nagisa all night.

Their shower was intimate, each helping the other wash their hair and bodies, and Nagisa talked about the other members of the pack, helping Ai learn who they were and what they were like. Afterwards, they toweled off, pausing every once in a while to nuzzle at each other. Nagisa started toward the door, then paused, dashing back to the shelves and grabbing a jar.

“Rei-chan’d get mad if I forgot this!” he said. Once they were back in the Omega room, he unscrewed the top and dipped his fingers into the salve. “This’ll help your marks heal faster, and keep them from getting infected!”

Ai stayed still while Nagisa rubbed it on his neck and under his chin. The marks had started to itch, but the salve took care of that immediately, soothing his discomfort.

“That feels much better,” he said when Nagisa had finished, and the blonde beamed.

“Yeah, isn’t it great? You and I’ll go through a ton of the stuff, but don’t worry, we have lots!”

They put on some clothes and made their way downstairs, where Rei was cooking some breakfast. Nagisa ran up to him and threw his arms around his middle, causing him to start in surprise.

“Nagisa-kun, you startled me! Last night went well, I trust?” He turned and saw Ai standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Come sit down, the food is almost ready.”

Ai did so, watching the two with interest. Rei was boasting proudly about how the breakfast he was preparing was perfectly nutritionally balanced for Omegas, and Nagisa was staring up at him, enraptured. Ai tilted his head to the side. Rei had a mark under his right ear, in the same place as Nagisa’s. It was small, about the size of the one Nagisa had left on his neck.

The blonde Omega came over to Ai after Rei shooed him away, saying that he needed space to finish cooking. He headbutted Ai’s shoulder lightly, then sat down beside him.

“Do you rank Rei-san?” Ai whispered, eyes wide. He’d been sure that Nagisa was at the bottom of the pack.

Nagisa’s gaze flicked to Rei, and he whispered back, “Technically no, cause he’s a Beta. But really he’s mine as much as I’m his. So we marked each other!” He grinned cheekily.

Ai was surprised. He’d never heard of an Omega ranking a Beta before, but he supposed if anyone could do it, it’d be Nagisa.

He jumped when Rei appeared beside them, holding two plates and frowning. “What are you saying about me, Nagisa-kun?”

“Nothing, Rei-chan!” Nagisa clambered onto his chair so he could kiss Rei’s cheek brightly. “Thanks so much for breakfast!”

Rei didn’t look wholly convinced, but he smiled anyway, setting the plates in front of them. “Of course. I want to keep you two healthy.”

He moved to stand beside Ai. “May I?” he asked, reaching out. Ai nodded and Rei gently turned his face, examining his marks closely.

“These seem to be healing well. Do they hurt?”

“No, Nagisa-kun rubbed salve on them this morning.”

“Did he now? I’m impressed that he remembered.” Nagisa pouted, puffy cheeks filled with food.

“Rude, Rei-chan!” he managed between mouthfuls and Rei tutted.

“Nagisa-kun, swallow your food before talking! You could choke!” Nagisa rolled his eyes, but swallowed.

“I’m taking good care of Ai-chan! Right?” He looked to the other Omega for confirmation, and Ai nodded quickly.

“Nagisa-kun’s been very good to me.”

Rei smiled. “I’m happy to hear that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, the Alphas need their breakfast too.” He turned away and began pulling meat of out the fridge.

Ai busied himself with the food in front of him, realizing how hungry he was. He was almost sorry to take the first bite, as the plate had been arranged beautifully, but after he did, he ate with gusto. When they’d finished, Ai went back upstairs to start unpacking his stuff, while Nagisa stayed behind with Rei. It was refreshingly quiet in the Omega room, and Ai took a moment to enjoy the time alone. He unpacked slowly, stuffing his things in the closet wherever they fit.

Noises from downstairs indicated that more of the pack was up and about. Ai paused in his movements. Not the pack. _His_ pack. He smiled to himself, a little giddy, and resumed unpacking, quicker now. After the final few shirts were put away, Ai closed the closet door and headed back downstairs, following the sounds of laughter and arguing. He was going to like it here.  

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to suggest prompts or pairings and I'll add them to my list!
> 
> You guys' comment really make me so happy. Whenever my email notification sound goes off, I get so excited! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at haikyukulele.tumblr.com if you want to message me there instead!


End file.
